Un Sueño Eterno
by shesshomaru102
Summary: PRIMERO QUE NADA ES PARA EL CONCURSO NAVIDEÑO Y PRINCIPIOS DE AÑO. Una noche nevada, Un lago congelado, y Una noche de navidad son cosas inevitables...Claro si nunca oiste los lamento silenciosos de las personas amadas. koyo aoba X OCC espero que les guste es mi primera Historia gyahahahah


**holas hola holita desuu owo! seshy-chan reportándose eto bueno es mi primera historia desu owo y es para el concurso de KHR espero que les guste desu o3oy si no de todas maneras ya esta aquí ._. bueno en fin cooomenzemos nee owo?**

**todo personaje es de KHR y son de mi ídola amano akira owo! si fueran reales ya estarían muchos carteles de secuestrados o desaparecidos owo.**

**es un oneshot espero y que les guste owo si sale muy OC los personajes de KHR es mi culpa*yaoming* de todas formas es mi primera ves**

**oh y una cosa mas owo es para el CONCURSO NAVIDEÑO Y PRINCIPIOS DE AÑO...**

**sin mas comenzemos nee**

-blablabla- =dialogo

blablablaba = descripcion

**Sayonara, seikai**

La nieve cae delicadamente, los copos de nieve acariciando la piel lastimada de una joven, como si temieran que la dañaran aun más de lo que ya estaba miraba hacia un lago completamente congelado frente a ella mientras estaba sentada0, sus lagrimas caían con lentitud como si fuera una caricia suave tratando de sanar todas esas heridas que ahora enmarcaban ese mallugado pero suave rostro.

Hace cuanto que no lloraba, ya no lo recuerda, solo sabe que después de haberse enamorado todo ese dolor desapareció, pero ahora ahí estaba de nuevo llorando sintiéndose mas y mas miserable que cuando era una niña.

aun mirando el lago congelado bajaba su mano delicadamente e inconsciente de lo que hacía acariciaba lentamente su vientre, en donde alguna vez hubo el fruto de su amor por él, que ahora yacía 3 metros bajo tierra, todo por la culpa de un ataque a su familia ahora ella no tenía a su pequeño en brazos y su amado esposo la había dejado sola en medio de esa noche de invierno una noche que debería de ser de alegrías ahora era de tristeza.

Navidad ese era el momento en el que ella quería pasar con su amado esposo e hijo pero no fue así todo se lo quitaron en un instante su hijo fue asesinado su esposo la dejo porque el mirarla, ella sentía que él la culpaba por ser tan débil lo cual también ella se recrimino.

Ahora mirando ese lago se levanto sacudiéndose un poco el polvo que tenía en su ropa la cual consistía de un vestido negro sin mangas con un corte princesa, alrededor de sus brazos estaba un pequeño chal o también conocido como mañanita de color negro, en su mano se encontraba una pulsera la cual la ataba a su familia la cual con calma se al quito y la dejo caer al pasto cubierto de nieve, al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba de sus brazos el chal mostrando mas cicatrices y heridas sin cubrir, las vendas que la protegían habían desaparecido, caminaba lentamente acercándose al borde del lago mientras se quitaba las zapatillas tocando la fría nieve de invierno.

A lo lejos se escuchaba a alguien gritar con tanto dolor era su amado esposo al que tanto ella quería, levantando su rostro mirando de nuevo el lago se volteo para ver a quien le gritaba con tanta fuerza, ella al borde del lago sonriendo con una alegría incalculable miraba al joven que se acercaba corriendo hacia ella, cuando lo miro levanto sus brazos hacia los costados, cerrando los ojos solo murmuro un leve -Sayonara.

la joven de cabello rojo como el fuego era lo único que rompía con la harmonía del color con su ser.

Se dejo caer al lago rompiendo el hielo que estaba hundiéndose mas y mas en ese lago congelado.

El joven fue en su rescate pero fue demasiado tarde cuando la saco de la fría agua del lago ella estaba pálida en trato y trato de hacerla vivir, pero ella no volvió a verle con esos ojos verdes, su vida se había escapado de sus ojos.

Enma fue como el observador de la vida de su amigo, como lo fue también mikal para yume.

Enma se lo advirtió, le dijo varias veces que su actitud solo llevaría a su amada al borde de la muerte o a la muerte misma y ahora se arrepentía de no haberle hecho caso, su amada ya yacía en sus brazos muerta con su anillo de bodas aun colocado en su dedo anular, ahora el lloraba la muerte de su amada abrazándola como nunca antes llorando en su hombro sin poder parar.

Desde la muerte de su pequeño hijo no nacido el se había metido tanto en el trabajo, tanto en su dolor que ignoro todo el dolor que ella estaba sufriendo, todo por lo que ella paso, todo eso lo ignoro y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos.

Koyo ahora a 5 años de la muerte de su amada y de su hijo aun se sentía solo muchas veces intento ir al camino por el cual su amada había ido, y aun se culpaba porque gracias a su ignorancia ella se fue de su lado por no saber apreciarla la dejo ir como una pequeña mariposa que vuela hacia la nube mas alta

pero lo que más le dolía era el recuerdo del día en que perdieron a su pequeño y a la semana ella se fue de su lado por esa pelea sea pelea la cual no pudo decir un lo siento no pudo arrepentirse de lo que dijo y ahora la culpa siempre el carcomía las entrañas hasta que el día de su muerte llegara porque sabía que él no podría ir al lugar donde fue su esposa no sabía que sus acciones lo llevarían al lugar más alejado de ellos dos.

Pero esa noche de navidad supo que podía alcanzar la felicidad.

Estaba solo en su hogar esperando a todos sus compañeros guardianes pero como esperarles todos ellos tenían ya una vida una esposa sus hijos él fue el único el cual se quedo congelado en el pasado recordando y lastimándose a si mismo creyéndose culpable de la muerte de su amada.

Esa navidad al fin podría sonreír como hace mucho no lo hacía.

koyo se encontraba solo en al mansión shimon ya que enma y los demás estaban con sus esposas e hijos en la mansión de la familia vongola, el solo les dijo que estaría mejor en la mansión shimon por lo que se quedo cuando se dirigía hacia sus aposentos al mirar hacia el gran ventanal de los pasillos la logro ver como hace años no la miraba a su amado sueño, su esposa yume y a su lado se encontraba un pequeño niño no más de 5 años tomado de la mano de yume su cabello rojo como su amada pero al voltear el niño hacia la ventana por la cual miraba koyo entre la oscuridad logro verlo mejor al pequeño el cual su flequillo era verde a su tono y sus ojos van verdes y brillantes.

el al mirarles solo se logro poner el abrigo y salió corriendo hacia su encuentra ahí estaban ambos amores de su vida mirando a koyo, yume camino hacia el soltando la mano del pequeño le abrazo con amor susurrándole al oído- koyo-kun ya no estarás solo nunca más porque esta navidad estaremos todos juntos- sonriendo tomándolo del rostro se ponía de puntitas besándolo mientras el pequeño abrazaba las piernas de ambos adultos.

Mientras en la reunión de todas las familias enma sentía un pequeño descanso y a la vez un dolor en su corazón.

Después de la fiesta de las familias enma fue directo a la habitación de koyo y lo que encontró le alegro ahí se encontraba koyo descansando o eso era lo que aparentaba, ya que cuando se acerco a él y poso su mano en el rostro de su amigo este estaba frio, el había fallecido durmiendo soñando justo como era el nombre de su esposa ...Yume.

**etto espero que les haya gustado casi siempre soy mas lectora que escritora asi que espero que mis pequeñas palabras les hayan gustado ne?**

**sin mas se despide sesshy-chan sayo sayona sayonaraaa !**


End file.
